The toxicologic properties of cannabinoids as synthetically prepared compounds or as plant constituents will be studied in an isolated tissue preparation utilizing guinea pig ileum and bronchial segments and human lung segments. The components of marihuana smoke will be employed in animal performance experiments, human performance studies will be continued, especially with cannabichromene in combination with other psychotropic drugs.